


Join Us?

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Look who finally came out of their office,” Stan said, a little breathy. “Did you want to join us?”
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Kudos: 53





	Join Us?

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: mundane conversation during sex.

Stan let out a soft sigh as Mike finally thrust into him after what seemed like hours of foreplay. They were lying on their sides, Mike pressed against his back as he set a slow pace. He closed his eyes as Mike started to press soft kisses against his shoulder, letting out another sigh, followed by a moan as Mike snapped his hips forward, thrusting harder.

Mike thrust hard a couple of more times before going back to a slow pace and Stan knew exactly how this night was going to be. This was confirmed when he reached down to touch his own dick and Mike took his hand and held it against the bed. Stan smiled and opened his mouth to say something when the bedroom door opened and Bill walked in.

He opened his eyes to look at the writer who sat down on the edge of the bed. “Look who finally came out of their office,” Stan said, a little breathy. “Did you want to join us?”

Bill looked at them for a moment, his eyes falling on Stan’s cock before shaking his head. “No. I was actually going to ask you guys what you wanted to do for dinner. I didn’t eat lunch.”

“We tried to get you to come out,” Mike said, slowing down a little more but not stopping. “But you told us a few more minutes and then you never came out.”

Bill frowned. “I know. I’m just on a deadline and you know how I get.”

“We know,” Stan said, shaking off Mike’s hand and reaching it out towards Bill. Bill scooted closer and took Stan’s hand. Stan gave it a squeeze. “Why don’t you order something in? And we can join you when we’re done. Unless you want to join us now?”

Bill smiled and leaned down to give Stan a kiss. “I’ll join you guys another time,” Bill replied, giving Stan another kiss and Stan let go of his hand, snaking his fingers in Bill’s hair, holding him there for a moment as Mike started thrusting hard again. Bill kissed him between moans before pulling back. He pressed a kiss to Stan’s forehead, then leaned over him to kiss Mike. “Pizza sound good?”

“Pizza is fine,” Mike answered as Stan nodded.

Bill got off the bed and headed towards the door, giving them a smile. “Want me to tell you when it’s here?”

“We should be done before that,” Mike said, pulling out of Stan who gave a grunt of protest. “Come ride me, Stan.”

Stan moved, sinking down on Mike’s cock and moaning. He didn’t hear the door close and a glance over his shoulder confirmed Bill was still watching them. “You sure you don’t want to join us, Bill?”

Bill raked his eyes over them before mumbling, "Fuck it." He climbed back on the bed behind Stan, wrapping his arms around him and pressing kisses to his back and shoulders. “I’ll order pizza after.”


End file.
